


Хватит

by tinuvielf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Хватит<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu <br/>Размер: драббл<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Мариза Лайтвуд, Изабель Лайтвуд, Алек Лайтвуд, упоминаются Алек Лайтвуд / Магнус Бейн<br/>Категория: джен, фоном слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Краткое содержание: Большую часть своей жизни Мариза посвятила одной цели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хватит

Ей было семнадцать, и в жизни её мало что заботило — только убийство демонов и весёлые, шумные вечеринки. Бывало, за одно задание она умудрялась нарушить семь или даже десять правил, но кого это заботило? Разве что родителей, однако их порицания всерьёз принимал только старший брат. Она же привычно пропускала нравоучения мимо ушей — что в тот момент, когда начала носить на вылазки мини-юбки и кофточки с откровенным декольте, пока другие девушки-охотницы надевали удобную обувь без единого намёка на каблук и брюки, что когда отказалась от лука и мечей в пользу, как тогда всем казалось, бесполезного кнута-браслета. «Ты с ума сошла! — кричала мать едва ли не ежедневно. — Живёшь эмоциями, одним днём! Подумай хотя бы раз о семье, посмотри на брата! Отбрось эмоции в сторону!»

Мало кто из её сверстников в то время думал о семье, и она не собиралась. У семьи был старший брат, ответственный, занудный и, главное, готовый в своё время взвалить на себя ношу главы рода и защищать его честь. Она могла не париться и жить, как хотела, спокойно глядя в относительно безоблачное — всё же, Сумеречные охотники не живут долго — будущее.

Всё разбилось вдребезги, когда брат на сообщение матери о его предстоящей помолвке с дочерью Певереллов, твёрдо и безапелляционно заявил:

— Хватит. Я женюсь на Софии Уэллс. Она человек.

Брат покинул Конклав и семью, его не остановили ни уговоры, ни угрозы, и внезапно тяжкое бремя по спасению имени Трублад легло на неё, Маризу, привыкшую жить беззаботно и не сдерживаясь. Её прежний мир, красная ковровая дорожка напрямик к тому, что она так любила, вдруг перестал существовать. Его отравили собой чужое презрение, ненависть и великодушная снисходительность, что была хуже смерти. «Мариза Трублад, — слышалось за её спиной, — та взбалмошная охотница, что водилась с нежитью. А её брат связался с примитивной. Никакой чистоты крови, проклятый род, проклятый! Наверняка сам Разиэль отказался от них».

Ей было всего восемнадцать, когда она поняла: мир по-настоящему взрослых Сумеречных охотников — это не охота, не убийства демонов и не вечеринки с нежитью. Это политика, где каждый шаг рассматривается под лупой со всех сторон.

Счастье, что Мариза прозрела столь рано, — позже это много раз спасало её жизнь. Привело в Круг к Валентину, где она встретила Роберта Лайтвуда и вышла за него замуж, назло всем слухам, что она никогда не найдёт себе достойную партию. Спасло от кары Конклава, когда кровавое восстание Круга провалилось. Позволило, пусть и за долгие годы, возглавить нью-йоркский Институт, вернуть честное имя Лайтвудов и обеспечить детям: Александру, Изабелль и Максвеллу — возможность ходить среди других охотников с гордо поднятой головой, не слыша того, что в их годы слышала она.

Но дети же — её слабое место. Лишь за Алека она была более-менее спокойна: у него зрелый характер, в нём говорят не эмоции, а чувство долга и ответственность, он понимает, что значит в их мире связи, статус и мнение других. Внешностью Александр пошёл в неё, умом — в Роберта, и Мариза всю его жизнь благодарила Ангела за то, что могла не беспокоиться за будущее первенца. 

Совсем другое дело — Изабель, её до ужаса точная копия, коктейль эмоций, подросткового эгоизма и навыков Сумеречных охотников. Её вызывающее поведение и манера одеваться и прежде вызывали тревогу. Мариза не желала дочери повторения своей судьбы, но и приставить свою голову к её плечам тоже не могла.

— Ты живёшь одними эмоциями! — вспылила она наконец, когда дерзость дочери перешла всякие границы, и Изабель посмела оспорить решение женить Алека во благо семьи. — Одной страстью! А страсть делает тебя опасной. Изабель, наша жизнь — не убийства и шрамы, а политика, и твой брат понимает это! Любить мы можем лишь свою работу.

Лишь когда Изабель, вроде хотевшая возразить, потрясённо замолчала, Мариза поняла: она почти слово в слово повторила то, что однажды сама услышала от матери. Что как будто бы смотрела в зеркало сквозь толщу лет, на себя, молодую, не желающую слушать. Но Изабель — не Мариза в юношестве. Она одумается, Мариза это знала, у неё хороший пример Алека перед глазами. Он ни разу ещё не подводил семью, а если и подводил — то исправлял свои ошибки. 

И правда: не успел закончиться тот день, как она увидела дочь отправляющей письмо своему парню-фейри, теперь уже бывшему, увидела, как Изабель прятала свои яркие наряды, сменив откровенное платье на соответствовавшее её статусу. 

Прозревшая (ну, может, находившаяся ещё в самом начале этого пути) Изабель и разумный, уже готовый на всё ради семьи Алек. Глядя на них, изучающих что-то на карте города, Мариза не могла не испытывать гордость: она справилась, дала им будущее, направила на верный путь. 

Смыла наконец позорное пятно с истории Трубладов. Доказала чистоту ангельской крови в них и то, что в своё время, пожертвовав мечтами и любовью ради семьи, поступила правильно.

Но все её правильные поступки внезапно оказались не более чем жестоким самообманом, когда в самый разгар свадебной церемонии в зале появился маг, и Александр, оставив невесту, устремился к нему. 

Бросившаяся наперерез Мариза услышала от сына то самое твёрдое и безапелляционное:

— Хватит.


End file.
